Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot Du Lac is the older brother of Elaine Du Lac, the son of Bann and Serafina Du Lac, and a former member of the Hero Clan, and the heir of the Du Lac family, an ex-family of the Hero Clan. He is a childhood friend of Arthur Pendragon, and the current possessor of all seven of Vritra's Cursed Gears. Appearance Lancelot is a young man with short, messy brown hair and green eyes. Lancelot wears the Kuoh male uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes, albeit without the blazer. After Volume 18, Lancelot's eyes developed heterochromia due to his Dragonification, with his left eye remaining green, while his left eye becoming an reddish-gold color. Personality History Lancelot and his younger sister Elaine grew up as next door neighbors to Arthur and Tomoe in the Hero Village. Lancelot is one of three people to have a special connection to the tragedy in the village considering Arthur's Banishing Shift and Longinus went out of control to protect him, Tomoe, and his younger sister, Elaine. After the event he with the Pendragon and Du Lac families were exiled from the Village. Plot Pendragon and Karnstein Arc Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 The Longinus Arc Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 Powers & Abilities Dragon Slayer & Hero Abilities Like Arthur, Lancelot as a child was viewed as a prodigy having inherited his father's talent and classified as a A-Class despite his young age alongside his friend, while also being one of the hopes for the next generation due to his inherent abilities, and ownership of two different Ancient Gears. He underwent extensive physical conditioning in the Hero Clan, granting him superhuman traits well beyond that of normal humans, however, this has dulled after being banished from the Hero Clan and not training for the past five years, while still being viewed as above other humans. After the Master-Servant Pact with Le Fay and Millarca, Jin states that Lancelot was already stronger than he was as a child back in the Hero Clan, ranking in a SS-class. * Super-Human Strength: It was first seen in volume 4, when he easily sliced straight through several rouge Demons with Arondight. * Super-Human Speed: Lancelot uses his immense speed to close the gap in an instant, then use quick attacks to overwhelm his opponents. ** After Images: While not as fast as Arthur, Lancelot's speed is such that he can produce several after images of himself in order to fool his opponents who while they're busy striking at where he was he can attack them from where he is. * Enhanced Healing: Like other heroes, Lancelot has an advanced ability to heal and recover from damage that is beyond what a normal human can do. Master Swordsman: As a result of dedicated years of training to hone his mastery of the blade, Lancelot is a highly skilled combatant. This is shown during the battle against Euclid, wherein when he realized that he couldn't break through his protective barrier, he simply struck at the exact same spot over and over again at the same angle until he finally broke through. * Holy Sword Wielder: Lancelot is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword, including the Light of the Lake, Arondight. Dragon Abilities Due to him sircumming to the effects of Vritra's uncontrolled Dragonification in Volume 18, Lancelot become a half-Dragon and gained the abilities and traits of one. * Dragon Blaze. ** Vritra's Cursed Flames. * Banishing Shift: After becoming a half-Dragon and some training with Arthur and Jin, Lancelot has learned how to use Banishing Shift, albeit, a more toned down version. * Flight: After becoming a half-Dragon, Lancelot can now fly using dragon wings. Other Skills * General Affairs Manager: During his time as a temporary member of the Student Council, Lancelot demonstrated that he's greatly reliable in handling difficult situations for the Student Council during preparations for the sports festival. His managerial capabilities have earned him great trust and respect from the members of the Student Council. * Sexual Dominance Expert: Thanks to expert "training" and extensive "practice" with Tsubaki and Le Fay, Lancelot has become highly proficient in the ways of sexually subduing women, to the point that he is able to easily make one of his classmates orgasm several times in mere moments by simply groping her breasts. Equipment Vritra's Cursed Gears Vritra's Cursed Gears ( , lit. "Machines of the Abyssal Prison Dragon"), Lancelot has a total of seven Ancient Gears each resides a part of the spirit of one of the Seven Dragon Kings, the Abyssal Prison Dragon, Vritra. Vritra's consciousness was fully awakened when Lancelot had collected the remaining Ancient Gears in Volume 5. Each Ancient Gear has it's own unique ability. * Absorption Line ( , lit. "Evil Prison Dragon's Pulse"): One of Lancelot's two initial Ancient Gears. It takes the form of a small lizard (a chameleon) with a deformed face that appears on the user's hand and has the ability to make lines of connections to absorb power from opponents. It can also connect the opponent to another object to transfer their power to that object, and the lines can also be used to swing around. Absorption Line has also demonstrated the ability to drain blood from enemies as well. It can also absorb and convert Lancelot's life-force into Dragonic power. * Inferno Black Flare ( , lit. "Evil Dragon's Domain of Flames"): Lancelot's other initial Ancient Gear. It curses people with Vritra's deadly black flames that will continue to burn no matter how people try to extinguish them even in the event of Lancelot's death. It is shown that it can be used to create a barrier made of fire to trap his opponents and is also able to use these black flames to shoot out a breath of fire. It shown that he can also change the shape of his black flame into enormous snake and entangled his enemies. Black flames can also be use to negate fire attacks. * Kin Vala ( , lit. "Younglings of the Evil Prison Dragon"): One of Vritra's Ancient Gears that Lancelot obtains after his training in Grigori. It has the ability to summon several small, Vritra-like Dragons that follow Lancelot's commands, and can be equipped with his swords by holding them in their mouths. Lancelot can also equip a cloak like the one worn by his Dragon Knights in order to protect his body or trick his opponents by hiding in the army. ** Valall Shrouded Army ( , lit. "Black Demon Children of the Evil Dragon"): Lancelot's Overdrive of Kin Vala. * Sleeping Camo ( , lit. "Prison Dragon's Skin"): One of Vritra's Ancient Gears that Lancelot obtains after his training in Grigori. It has the ability to conceal Lancelot's and other's presence, similar to camouflage. * Delete Field ( , lit. "Domain of Abyss"): One of Vritra's Ancient Gears that Lancelot obtains after his training in Grigori. It has the ability to take away the opponent's powers. * Abyss Prison ( , lit. "Prison of the Black Dragon"): One of Vritra's Ancient Gears that allows Lancelot to use Vritra's shadowy aura to restrain his opponents. * Snake Web ( , lit. "Shadow Cell of the Evil Dragon"): One of Vritra's Ancient Gears that Lancelot obtains after his training in Grigori. It has the ability to create poisonous spider webs that can trap and poison opponents, similar to Abyss Prison. * Vritra Coronation ( , lit. "Prison Dragon King Transformation"): A form Lancelot could enter by using all seven of his Ancient Gears in tandem. In this form Lancelot is covered in black flames that takes the form of the Black Dragon and can use all seven abilities of the Sacred Relics at the same time. However, Lancelot was unable to control this form as it would make him go in a berserker-like state, with Arthur and Le Fay being the only ones who can maintain his sanity. * Malebolge Vritra Promotion ( , lit. "Dragon King's Flame Prison of Guilt"): Lancelot's irregular Overdrive which he obtained by fusing with Vritra. It takes the form of a Black Dragon Armor similar to the Scale Mail, with tentacles that absorb an opponent's aura and turns them to ashes, Lancelot also can eliminated the tentacles physical form to make it unseen to opponents. The black flames have also been enhanced to the point that they are able to counter the flames of Incinerate Anthem. It is said to be a perfect counter for Incinerate Anthem and Lancelot can now inflict multiple curses onto other beings, it's noted that it will curse anyone to death if approached carelessly. * Diabolus Dragon Beast: Vritra ( ): Lancelot's DxDxB form. This form is the combination of the Abyssal Prison Dragon's power and a faction of Wagyl's power that Lancelot synced through Ophis' blessing. Similarly to the Diabolus Dragon Beast: Lilith Arthur possesses and the Diabolus Dragon Beast: Apollo Vali possesses, the armor is a mix of purple, silver, white and jet-black, and also possesses the same organic characteristic. Lancelot gains ten dragon wings and several tentacles in this form, which the wings can be ejected and turned into eastern dragon-wyverns, similarly to the Dividing Sylph Wyverns that Arthur and Vali are able to create. The power that Diabolus Dragon Beast: Vritra possesses is enough to completely destroy a 5,000 meter-tall mountain in one attack and fight on par with Orthus, one of the children of Typhon. Lancelot can only sustain this form for a short time. **'Vritra Inferno Cannon:' Lancelot's own enhanced version of Longinus Smasher. Similarly to the Longinus Smasher, a cannon muzzle appears from the chest cavity which then fires a bombardment of purple, silver and black aura. **'Alchemist Deletion Field:' **'Vala Army:' **'Vritra Summoning:' Due to drinking the miracle drug Amrita, Lancelot gained the ability to summon Vritra into battle after the 10 countdown on the right gauntlet reaches zero. Arondight Arondight (アロンダイト, Arondaito): Lancelot's main weapon. A powerful holy sword trumped only by legendary swords such as Caliburn and Durandal. It can generate an extremely massive amount of holy aura that surpasses that of Excalibur. Arondight is also imbued with powerful Dragon-Slaying capabilities, which allows it to cut through the scale even High-Tier Dragons. In fact, it's Dragon Slaying abilities are powerful enough for it to be known as both a Ultimate-class Dragon Slayer and feared by Dragons as the Butcher of Dragons. * Armor: Lancelot is able to don armor based on how much he is synched with Arondight, the most basic being the one that covers his arms and legs. The second being an armor that covers his entire lower body and one of his arms. ** Vritra Armor: In Volume 21, during his fight against Kokichi with Arthur and Nico, Lancelot showed an black-colored variant of the armor with his Ancient Gears infused into it. Holy Swords Holy Swords: During and after the battle with Charlemagne in Volume 12, Lancelot gained possession of all the Holy Swords previously owned by Charlemagne. When using them, he generally wields Arondight and Joyeuse and lets the other four be used by his Dragon Knights. * Joyeuse (ジョイユーズ, Joiyūzu): Also known as the Holy Sword of the Requiem, it is one of the strongest Holy Swords. Known as the Holy Emperor Sword (聖帝剣 Seiteiken), it is a Dragon Slayer sword with the destructive power, which caused Lancelot to consider it a combo of both Ascalon and Durandal. But, it doesn't need to charge its destructive power making it "more" powerful than Durandal. For unknown reasons, Lancelot still cannot use it properly as Joyeuse drains his energy at a very fast rate and worsens his condition the more he uses it, though Lancelot learned to lessen the effect using his Dragonic or Holy Sword to encase Joyeuse. In Volume 24, he showed the result of training with Vasco Strada by releasing its aura on impact, letting for more concentrated and powerful attacks, minimizing the strain on his body. * Claíomh Solais (クライオームソラリス, Kuraiōmu sorarisu): A Holy Sword from Celtic mythology with a radiating-fiery aura. It is capable of creating heat similar to the Sun's, thus creating deadly waves of heat. * Almaca (アルマシア, Arumashia): A Holy Sword with the ability to control the direction of wind and specializes in sharpness. * Lobera (ロベラ, Robera): A Holy Sword that creates powerful sonic shockwaves. * Red Hilt (レッドヒルト, Reddo Hiruto): A Holy Sword that creates huge pillars of red ice from the ground. Other Weapons Byakkomaru (白虎丸, White Tiger Circle): The Tiger of the West, one of the Four Sacred Gods of the Village, and a child of the White Tiger, Báihŭ. After Bann and Serafina Du Lac get wounded trying to stop Kokichi at the end of Volume 20. In the prologue to volume 21, Lancelot asks Byakkomaru to help him save his parents' lives. After saving their lives, Byakko agrees to aid Lancelot and company in their battle against Qlippoth. Although Lancelot prefers to use Arondight and Vritira, he's also able to fight using Byakko in it's spear form. Trivia * There is a G symbol on Lancelot's back as proof that he has undergone modification surgery by the Grigori. * Malebolge Vritra Promotion means "Evil Ditches of the Enveloper Promotion" since malebolge means "evil ditches" and Vritra means "the enveloper". ** Vritra Promotion then just means "The Enveloper Promotion". * Similar to Arthur, over the course of the series Lancelot has built his own harem. ** His harem members are: Le Fay Pendragon, Tsubaki Strauss, Millarca Carmilla and Fenris. * His first time having anal sex was with Le Fay. * His first time having vaginal sex was with Tsubaki. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dragon Category:Hero Category:Du Lac Category:Pendragon household Category:Divine Artifact user Category:Hybrid